It seemed like he knew everything about him
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: It seemed like he knew everything about him... Everything, except...


Dedicated to the lights of rectangular windows in the darkness of the night, and to that scene in NY from "The Great Gatsby"

I also want to thank my beta **Letharnbjorg** for help. I appreciate it!

* * *

**It seemed like he knew everything about him... **

It seemed like he knew everything about him...  
His morning always started really early. Throughout all this time, the green haired guy was lucky to see the blond only for a few moments, while he was running around the apartment, rushing to get ready, and yet being terribly late for work because of getting carried away with making a breakfast...

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

His apartment's windows were usually dark for too long in the mornings. However, the cook was able to notice him couple times. Yawning, the green haired guy was moving slowly through his own apartment with a brush between his teeth, lazily putting the kettle on, making some sandwiches and filling up a mug with some instant coffee…

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

Usually the blond man was hanging out in the luxuriously furnished kitchen, preparing several dishes, even if he wasn't expecting the guests. No matter how much the green haired man hated cooking, it was the most important hobby for that guy, his obsession, his life...

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

The blond saw a strong muscular body of the green haired guy, who was training in the living room again and again. Besides the usual exercises, he was able to sit in a lotus pose for hours, meditating, or brandish a pair of real katanas, and the blond couldn't deny that he was spellbound by that spectacle...

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

The cook almost never gave up a cigarette. Whatever he was doing – cooking the meals, going somewhere or receiving the guests, he always had the smoky tobacco stick between his teeth. Always…

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

No matter how much the cook knew about sportsmen, he always thought they didn't have any bad habits. Perhaps anyone else didn't have them... anyone, but not that guy. He could drink gallons of booze, but no matter how much he drank, no matter how many empty bottles were collected under the coffee table, he was always sober and stood still on his feet…

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

The guests were constantly hanging out at his apartment. Those people's faces were stuck in his memory so strongly, that he would've recognized them anywhere and in any occasion. The loud gatherings included a large amount of food and booze, laugh, various games and exuberant fun, which sometimes lasted even after the midnight…

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

That guy was a loner. He was lucky to see some strangers in his apartment only for a couple times, and yet those people could hardly be defined as "friends". The green haired guy preferred to spend his free time training, drinking, or sleeping. However, he frequently saw him reading a new book...

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

The blond was a frightful womanizer. Every time, when one of those girls, whether it was a redheaded, brunette or even blue-haired, appeared in his apartment, his behavior began to resemble an insane horny asshole. He was flocking around the girls, not making a step away from them, was ogling the girls and singing serenades. But strangely, he had never seen the blond staying alone with a girl...

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

He often wondered why a guy like that green-haired was still alone. The girls must have followed him everywhere, but nonetheless, he has never seen the guy inviting anyone from the beautiful half of humanity to come over. Or, maybe he preferred?.. Although in this case, the situation seemed strange to cook as well, since he didn't invite any boys to come over either...

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

The smiling blond was the heart and soul of every party. He always was cheerful and eloquent, and even though he often lost his temper, he always cooled down, returning to his usual friendly mood. Although sometimes green haired saw him being thoughtful and even gloomy, sitting on the window sill and smoking cigarettes one by one...

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

Calm and somehow indifferent to other people and even to his life itself, green haired dedicated himself to trainings. He was withdrawn and not much of a companion, constantly morose and gloomy, but the cook was lucky to see a small smile on his thin lips a few times, and he unconsciously wished to see it more often...

It seemed like he knew everything about him...

Everything, except...

The blond stood motionless in front of the green haired guy, totally surprised by an unexpected meeting. Throughout that half a year, that they were living in the neighborhood, it was the first time they run into each other: one of them coming back from his work earlier that always, and another going to his usual trainings, which was evidenced by a big bag in his hand and a case with katanas behind his back.

Guys froze motionless in front of each other, looking at each other's faces, studying them, looking at a person, who was looming in the windows of the opposite house for so long. A few minutes later, their lips wreathed in smiles synchronously, and they extended their hands for a handshake.

– Zoro.

– Sanji.

**END**


End file.
